Icefire
by bluewindranger
Summary: AU. Written with Korrasami Week 2012 prompts, because I can. Some romance, some humor, some friendship. No connectivity between the chapters. Prompt 4: "Drunk". Strange things happen indeed when you introduce the Avatar to absinthe.
1. Nightmares: Fire

**Author's Note:** Oooooh damn, what have I gotten myself into...I'm writing femslash for the second time...

Well, this chapter is more Korrasami friendship than anything.

* * *

**Icefire**

* * *

**1. Nightmares **

_(Words: 639)_**  
**

* * *

_His lips are twisted into an ugly snarl._

_Pale face, shining like a beacon of light in darkness._

_Hands, lit aflame with hot, uncompromising fire. Twirling, dancing, twisting through the air._

_It strikes her face, and her face _melts. _Melts like ice under the hot sun, dripping, swirling, flowing down slowly onto the ground—_

—_the stench of burned flesh hanging thickly in the smoking air, filling her nostrils—_

—_screaming—_

—_blood, thick, red, crimson droplets flying through the air—_

—fire—

"_Asami!" Her mother's tortured scream, rebounding through the hazy air. "Asami!"_

_She can't move, she's frozen—_

"_Asami!"_

_What...no...that's not her mother's voice..._

_But the screams are still resonating—_

—_no no no she's dead—_

She jerks awake, sobbing uncontrollably, ragged bursts of air escaping her lips like wind from a punctured wheel.

"Asami?" The voice calling her is somewhat rough, yet soft and uncertain.

The heiress doesn't reply, curling up into a ball beneath her tangled, sweaty covers. Hot tears still leech out from her closed eyelids, the salty liquid slowly trickling down her sweaty face.

"Asami, are you...?" The person stops for a moment, probably realizing how stupid of a question "Are you okay?" is. A heavy weight settles down at the edge of Asami's mattress, and warm, strong arms close around her twitching, sweaty torso, its owner murmuring soft words of comfort. A hand slowly draws itself through the non-bender's matted, tangled hair, gently combing out the knots while keeping up a low, nonsensical mumble.

She doesn't know why, but the sounds sooth her, and she stops crying eventually, wet sniffles occasionally punctuating the otherwise calm air like gunshots.

And she drifts off to sleep again, safe and sound in this person's arms.

* * *

Asami blinks her eyes open, squinting against the bright light of the midday sun, and for a moment, she wonders why in the name of Aang there is a vice-like..._thing_ holding her together in a terribly cramped position.

Then, she stupidly realizes that they're arms, and the previous night comes slamming back into her in a torrent.

She focuses hazily in on dark brown, messy hair—random strands of it askew, sticking up into the air, contributing even further to the impression that the person has just been electrically shocked.

The effect is immediately ruined when Asami takes a good look at Korra's face. Half of it is lying flat on the mattress, and her eyes are shut, her mouth slightly hanging open with a bit of drool leaking out from the corners of her mouth.

Asami's lips instantly form themselves into a small frown at the sight of the small but very wet puddle on her sheets, but she can't help but appreciate the fact that the Avatar had calmed her down after her nightmare the previous evening and basically stayed with her throughout the night.

Asami carefully unwinds Korra's somewhat-slack arms from around her torso, trying not to disturb the bender, but she lets out a snort and jerks awake, her blue eyes sleepily stretching open.

"Wha'...'Sami...?"

Asami grins at her. "You're cute when you're asleep; did you know that?"

Korra lazily smiles back, sharp creases on the left side of her face from where it had been pressing into the mattress all night long.

Pause.

"Korra?"

"Hmm?" Her voice is still slurred with tiredness.

"Thank you for...you know."

"Heh, heh." Korra gives her a clumsy wink. "Don't mention it. It's what friends are for, right?" She reaches up, stretching. "Um, I better get downstairs; I promised Tenzin that I'd be there for airbending practice...bright and early..."

"Korra, it's late afternoon."

That gets her.

"_What?!"_ Before Asami even knows it, Korra is up and out, but her words still linger in the heiress's mind.

"_It's what friends are for, right?"_

And for some strange reason, Asami wants them to be more than friends.

* * *

**End Notes:** Hehe, totally not reflective of my best writing (oh, great, now I'm starting to sound like my English teacher), but I hope that you enjoyed it, nontheless.


	2. Modern Day: Shipping Wars

**Author's Note:** Nope, this chapter isn't realistic at all. A mob scene for mad LoK fangirls screaming about shipping ain't ever happening in New York City...

* * *

**Icefire**

* * *

**2. Modern Day **

Humor/Romance

_(Words: 823)_

* * *

"Korra."

"What?"

"I think that we're lost."

"We're not _lost_, we're just...slightly off course."

Asami looked at her surroundings. High—even higher than the tallest structure in Republic City—buildings, shooting up to the sky with what must be a hundred, two hundred floors. Harried pedestrians run all over the place, knocking into Korra and Asami every two seconds, without leaving behind so much as a "Sorry". Stands line the grimy concrete sidewalks (Asami had no idea it could be produced in such vast quantitites; she thought that concrete was incredibly expensive and rare, anyways), its owners dishing out foods that Asami had never seen before—was that a rubber red _thing_ wrapped in an equally awkward piece of bread?—and she nodded affirmatively as she turned back to the Avatar.

"Yep. We're lost."

Korra rolled her eyes. "Okay, fine," she grouchily conceded. "We're lost. What _is_ this place, anyways—_oomph!"_

A blur of white, pink, and brown had come whizzing out of nowhere, straight into poor Korra, whose eyes were fairly spinning in their sockets from the brunt of the impact.

_"Ohmigod!"_ the girl squealed, jumping up and down like Ikki on a sugar rush. "Nice cosplaying!"

"...Cosplaying?" Asami answered for her friend.

The girl put her hands to her temples. "Wiat, don't tell me, you're...you're Asami Sato!"

"...Um..."

"Yes!" the girl screamed, enthusiastically crushing both Korra and Asami into a hug. "Oh my god!" she repeated. "Elle-oh-kay is my life!"

"Wait," Korra weakly said, still trapped in the girl's embrace, "What the hell is 'elle-oh-kay'?"

"L-O-K!"

"...Lock?"

"Legend—of—Korra!"

Korra promptly blanched. _"Say what?!"_

"Yeah! Oooh, I totally ship Makorra!"

"What—" Korra looked rather faint. "What in the name of...? Oh, for fu—"

Asami slapped a hand over Korra's mouth before she could drop an F-bomb. "What's Makorra?"

The girl giggled. "How could you be cosplaying perfectly when you've never heard of Legend of Korra?"

"...Because I _am_ Asami Sato...and she _is_ Avatar K—"

_"What the fuck is Makorra?!"_ Korra dragged Asami's hand away from her mouth.

The girl shrugged, not at all perturbed by the cursing, and she stared at them. "You're—Asami—Sato? But—you're an animated character!"

"Evidently, I'm not."

_"Will someone please tell me what fucking Makorra is?!"_ Korra was close to losing her head.

"It's the_ best ship ever,"_ the girl whispered. "Makorra is the way to go. See, there's this guy called Mako in the show, and he's _so_ hot, and anyways, Makorra is, like, a combination of the names 'Mako' and 'Korra', 'cause they're totally cute together—"

"No!" someone screamed, marching over while giving the girl a dirty look and the finger. "It's Borra!"

"Shut up, Lexi," the first girl snottily said. "Makorra is _so _much better than Borra. Mako was chosen over Bolin. End of story."

"Borra!"

"Makorra!"

"Borra!"

"Makorra!"

"No, you've both got it wrong!" Another girl pointed stiffly at them as she caught wind of their argument. "Mako and Bolin are stupid and overrated. It is _so. Amorra.__"_

That sent Korra over the edge, and Asami flinched as the other girl exploded.

_"You're _shipping _me with freaking _Amon?!"

The girls were too engrossed in their argument to notice the enraged Avatar.

Five minutes later, the place had descended into mass chaos.

"Makorra is the best!"

"Irosami!"

"Amorra!"

"Borra!"

"Broh!"

"Tahnorra!"

_"MAKORRA! MAKORRA, YOU NARROW-MINDED FREAKS!"_

_"Bosami!"_

_"Howlrra!"_

_"HOWL ISN'T EVEN A FUCKING REAL CHARACTER!"_

_"Borra!"_

_"MAKOOOOOOORRRRRRAAAAAAAA!"_

While Korra was getting more and more incensed, Asami was just confused by the whole argument, until someone yelled at the raging mob:

_"KORRASAMI! IT EVEN WON THE TWENTY-TWELVE TUMBLR FAN AWARDS!"_

Korra turned even more pale than before, and Asami was furiously blushing.

"Here." The Avatar weakly patted Asami on the back and cupped her hands together over her mouth. _"HEY!"_

For a moment, Asami could swear that she saw the Avatar's eyes flash white, because her voice was abnormally loud as it rolled across the crowd, who, thankfully, stopped screaming bloody murder instantly.

"Okay, look," Korra started, "I don't know where you crazy people are _going_ with this whole 'Makorra' and 'Broh' and 'Bosami' and 'Borra' thing, but do you want to know the truth?"

Cricket, cricket.

Asami nervously tugged at Korra's elbow. "What...?"

"They were right." The Avatar slung an arm around Asami's shoulders in front of the baffled crowd, completely ignoring the heiress's alarmed question in the process.

"Korra, what are you—" Asami started to whisper, until the said girl cut her off.

"It _is_ Korrasami. And you've gotta deal with it."

Asami made a sound that was halfway between a groan and a choke, turning an even brighter shade of red.

"Korra," she began to protest weakly, until in front of the whole crowd, Korra grasped the collar of her shirt and pulled her in for a kiss. And she kissed, _hard_.

And, really, what else could Asami do other than melt into it?

* * *

**End Notes:** When I first wrote this, I was totally not planning on that kiss to happen. :P Ah, well...as always, read, fav, follow, and review! :)


	3. Workouts: Spit

**Author's Note:** Gah, I don't like this prompt. I mean, _workouts?_ Seriously? Pluuuh. :P Sooo...this prompt is solely friendship and it's very short. Sorry. My mom's coming home in, like, five minutes anyways, and if she catches me writing fanfiction, there won't be a fourth chapter for you guys to read.

...Come to think of it, there won't be an author named "bluewindranger" at all.

Whatever. I SHALL STAY TRUE TO THE KORRASAMI SHIP.

* * *

**Icefire**

* * *

**3. Workouts**

Humor/Friendship

_(Words: 435)_

* * *

_Thump._

Asami winced at the sound, bracing herself for the yell that was sure to accompany it.

"_Fuck, _Asami—"

There it was.

"—that was my toe!" Korra hopped around on one foot, comically clutching the other one as if it were about to fall off. "Watch where you're putting that next time, will you?"

"I'm _sorry_, Ms. Avatar, but not everyone can lift freaking fifty pound weights. Hey, how's your toe not broken, anyways?"

"...I think that it is."

Asami blinked. "And how are you _not_ screaming in pain and rocking the whole gym?"

"Here, Asami." Korra's voice was sarcastic. "How about I take you to earthbending practice, muck around in the mud for two hours, and spend the next six getting hit in every place imaginable with rocks of all sizes? I'd _have_ to have _some_ stamina and be good at healing, wouldn't I?" She looked around, still holding her foot. "Except...that there's no water here." She flopped down on a bench, irritated. "Great."

"Korra...the mental images are not helping. At all."

"Pervert." Korra nastily grinned at the non-bender, flicking some white powder at her.

Asami sighed. "Well, if you hadn't said _every place imaginable_, maybe I wouldn't be thinking like a pervert."

"But if you weren't thinking like that in the first place, you wouldn't be thinking like a pervert."

"I've kind of realized that."

Awkward silence.

"My toe hurts. Like, a lot."

"Yeah. Lots of stamina."

"...Oh, shut up. At least I'm not bawling like a baby."

Asami pawed through her gym bag, turning up random bits and ends of clothes and paper, and eventually dug out a half-filled water bottle. She handed it sheepishly off to the Avatar. "Sorry. That's all I have. Oh, I drank out of it, by the way, if you don't mind."

"So, what you're telling me is," Korra said slowly, eying the bottle, "I'm going to be healing my broken foot with your spit."

"Pretty much, yeah."

"..."

Asami was trying very hard not to laugh at the uncomfortable look on Korra's face. "You know, if I had one of those new cameras, I could sell the photo for maybe a thousand yuan. Your face is _priceless!"_

Korra's face turned even more embarrassed. "Your spit...on my foot..."

"That's right."

"You know what?" the Avatar said after a long pause. "I think I'll deal with it for now. You can get back to trying to lift those weights. I'm...um, I'm going to get back to Air Temple Island to tell Tenzin about my predicament."

Asami laughed loudly as the Avatar hobbled out of the gym.


	4. Drunk: Absinthe

**Author's Note:** Mind you, this chapter is definitely rated M. How could a shipping story with this prompt not be? There's nothing explicit, but everything's implied...

Now, mind you, I have never tasted alcohol in my life, so all the information I got in here is from Wikipedia. :P And I think that the drinking is pretty inaccurate. Meh._  
_

* * *

**Icefire**

* * *

**4. Drunk**

Humor/Romance

_(Words: 716)_

* * *

The (sexual) tension between them is palpable.

"So," Korra nervously starts, hugging her chest, "are you going to tell me how I ended up lying on top of you stark naked?"

"I'm never taking you out again," Asami pouts, crossing her arms petulantly. "And I will never, ever, ever, _ever_ give you alcohol again."

"Yeah, yeah," Korra impatiently says, waving her arms around like a psychopathic maniac (water sloshes out of the glass she is holding), "that's all great and all, but _why?_"

"Well..." Asami shrugs uncomfortably. "It's a long story..."

"Tell me. Now."

"You were drunk."

"I was"—Korra spits out the water she has been drinking into Asami's face—"wait, _what?!"_

"Yeah." Asami winces.

* * *

_"Wait. So, what you're telling me is, you've _never_ been to a club before?"_

_Korra rolled her eyes. "Asami. South Pole. Flat arctic tundra with nothing to see but otter penguins for miles around. We don't have _clubs_. And besides, you're forgetting that I was basically raised away from all kinds of civilization inside what was essentially a prison."_

_"...Sorry."_

_"Yeah, whatever." Korra waved her aside. "Hey, what does getting drunk feel like?"_

_"I've...never actually gotten drunk myself."_

_Korra shot her a look of disbelief. "Then why are you dragging me to this...club?"_

_"Because I feel a need to tutor you in the ways of the modern world."_

_"What; by getting me drunk?"_

_"Well...yeah."_

_"Hypocrite."_

_Asami smiled sweetly at her, tugging at Korra's arm. "But that's why you love me."_

_"Hell, yeah!" Korra grinned, and she allowed herself to be dragged to the door._

* * *

"Wait; don't you need an ID to get in or something?" Korra frowns, her eyebrows scrunched together into a dark brown line.

"Yeah."

"So...how did we get in?"

"A few fake ones did it." Asami shrugs. "Um, things started to get kind of out of hand after you got a bottle of...what was it? Absinthe, I think?"

"...Absinthe? What's that? I don't remember this. Come to think of it, fuck, I don't remember anything."

"Er."

* * *

_"Korra, that stuff's a little strong; maybe you should try—oh, spirits."_

_"This stuff tastes weird," Korra mused, "weird, but...good."_

_"..." Asami played with her own light beer, keeping an eye on the Avatar as she took another big gulp._

_She could almost see the trouble coming._

* * *

"All right, so I was drinking some stuff; big deal."

"No, Korra, it was a very big deal."

* * *

_"—'n it waz all liiiike, helllll. _HELLLL, _I tellin' yu! HELL! I WAS STUCK'INUH MOTHERFUCKING COMPOUND FER TH'RTEEEEN FUGGIN' YEARS!"_

_"That's nice, Korra." Asami wondered meekly how she was going to get out of this one._

_"IT WAZ 'ORRIBLE!" Korra bawled in her ear, the little of what was left in the bottle slopping out over the edge of the glass.__ "HORRIBLE! I'Z HA' NOTHING BU' NAGA 'N M'STER K'TAR'AHHH FER TH'RRTEEEN YEARRRS! AN' THE MOT'RFUGGIN' WHITE LODUS! STUP'D!"_

_"...Korra..."_

_"Heeeey, didz I tellyu a'but dat time when Mako fuck'dm—?"_

_"Korra, you're really starting to scare me now." Asami nervously bit at her thumb. "Don't you think that it's time to lea—ooooh."_

_Korra, in her drunken state of mind, lurched over the rough-hewn wooden table they were sitting at and planted a sloppy kiss on the heiress's mouth, her hands tangling up Asami's raven locks._

_Asami thought for a moment about pushing the Avatar away, because she was sure that she would be utterly mortified when she sobered down, but when would she ever get another chance like this, even if it was a drunken one?_

* * *

"...So, what you're telling me is..." Korra coughed, blushing a bright red. She took another messy gulp of water.

"Well, after that, you dragged me out of the place—spirits know how you did that—and we had some—er, creative bonding time—"

Korra held up a hand. "Stop it. I think that I get it."

"Yeah, I think that you do."

They sat there in awkward silence for another few moments, and Korra looked up, peering over her glass of water. "Well, did you like it?"

"...You were drunk..."

"So?"

Asami withered under the Avatar's bright blue gaze. "Maybe."

Korra grinned, her leer predatory, and she slammed the empty glass down on the wooden table besides her. "That's all I needed to know."


End file.
